How It Should Have Ended
by Greenleaf1493
Summary: What if Pietro didn't die? How would that affect the new team? What if Nat and Steve finally realized they're perfect for each other? What if the Avengers decided to be more a family instead of a team? This is my friend's attempt at exploring that.
1. Chapters 1 and 2

Disclaimer: Not mine. The Avengers belong to MARVEL.

 **Chapter** **1**

"Bet you didn't see that coming."

That sentence would probably haunt Clint for the rest of his life. He could remember every second of that moment. He could remember thinking that he wasn't going to see Laura, but at that moment, Clint knew he had to save that little boy. Only that the bullets he had prepared himself to feel, didn't come. Instead he'd heard that sentence, and turned in time to see the light leave Pietro's eyes. Clint saw Steve move, and press his fingers to the teenagers neck checking for a pulse but he didn't need to be told there wasn't one. Except that then he heard the Captain's voice, his friend telling him something he hadn't thought possible.

That had been two weeks ago, two weeks of no sleep, of constant worrying over a kid that wasn't his. Two weeks filled with more emotions than he could keep track of. Two weeks of him staying by Pietro's bedside as Natasha and Steve took charge and brought Laura and his kids to the tower. It had also been two weeks filled with the criticism of the media, of world leaders, and so many others who couldn't understand the choice the Avengers had faced when battling Ultron. Still it was two weeks of being alive, two more weeks that before Pietro's sentence he hadn't thought he'd have. And sure, maybe they hadn't been the best weeks of his life but they definitely beat being dead.

A groan sounded from the bed and that brought him completely out of his thoughts, he could see Pietro struggling to sit up, "Take it easy, kid," he said and pushed him back gently. "You almost died on us so it's nice to see you awake."

Pietro groaned again and Clint couldn't help but chuckle, "You feeling ok?"

"Feeling like crap is more like it."

"Tends to happen to people who stand in front of a volley of bullets and forget to duck."

Pietro had the good grace to blush slightly but then he frowned, "Where's Wanda?"

"Your sister is with Nat and Steve. They went to get some clothes for the two of you, and should be back soon."

"Oh."

"What's on your mind?" Clint asked, knowing that Pietro was never really this silent.

"Just wondering how I'm still alive. I mean I'm not complaining or anything but…" he trailed off at the end.

"A good friend of Tony's happens to be very good at what she does. You were barely hanging on but it seems like you were too stubborn to just give up and Cap managed to get us into the helicarrier on time."

Pietro nodded before looking down at his body. He could remember the feeling of the bullets piercing his skin, and he moved his hand over his heart to discover that not even scar tissue marred the flesh there.

"How long have I been unconscious?"

"Two weeks. You died a few times, thought we'd lose you for good during the first 24 hours but like I said, stubborn."

"And Wanda's been?"

"Here or in her temporary room, it took both Nat and Steve to get her to leave and then we had to promise one of us would be here all the time, but she needed the rest and she caved. We were worried about both of you."

"Why? It's not like we're kids."

Clint gave him a look, "Right…"

"We're not," Pietro insisted.

"You aren't even nineteen yet, you are kids. Which is kind of ok because now Cap and Nat can stop being the babies of the team. But seriously I had no idea you guys were so young."

"It doesn't matter, you didn't make us go out and fight. We chose to do that just like we chose to let Strucker do the experiments on us."

"I know, _we_ all know. We just wish you guys hadn't had to make those choices, that you'd gotten a normal life. But anyway, there's another reason why I'm here and why Nat and Steve took Wanda to get some clothes."

"What's that?"

"Well, we figured you guys have to stay somewhere and you don't know or have anyone that could keep you. So we kind of decided you'd be staying with us, if you want to of course."

"You guys want us to stay with you?"

Clint nodded, "We thought it was a good idea, unless you guys have some family you'd like to stay with instead."

Pietro bit his lip at the offer. It was true that they would have nowhere to stay, they had no family and no house to go back to, but it was a bit much to think that the people they'd tried to hurt would want to help them, and he voiced that.

"Sure, you tried to kill us but in the end you saved our asses. In our book that makes you ok, plus Cap made a big speech to Wanda about how you'd had no choice but to do what you needed to do in order to survive. So like I said, you can stay with us, or well, me for now because the rest live here at the Tower and Dr. Cho, she's the one who saved you, wants you to get as much rest as you can. But don't worry you'll see the others often enough, Natasha's almost always showing up unannounced and my kids have been talking about Captain America ever since they met him so…"

Pietro looked bewildered, "You have kids?"

"Yup, and a wife. I also live on a farm. So what do you say, kid, you ready to live on a big old farm in the middle of nowhere?"

"This is a lot of information to process, what about Wanda what'd she say?"

"Good question. Steve and Nat were going to talk about this with her while they were shopping. So I guess you'll find out whenever they get back. Anyway, I'll leave you to get some rest and I'll send your sister up here the minute I see her, that ok?"

Pietro nodded, and watched as Clint made his way to the door, "Clint," he called.

The archer turned around and looked at him, "Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

 **Chapter 2**

Clint made his way outside Pietro's room for what felt like the first time in forever only to sit down in front of a table to think about what to do. The farm was getting some updates courtesy of Tony, who felt equally guilty about bringing Ultron down on them and offended about Clint keeping his family a secret for so long. The farm, according to Tony's newest schematics would have a total of three new bedrooms, a reading room for Laura, a couple of more bathrooms and a new guest house. Thankfully the man had stopped before he started planning to instal a pool, because that was the last thing Clint needed to deal with. Still, now he was left with entirely too much time to think and it seemed like that was a terrible idea.

"How's Pietro?" a soft voice asked from behind him as gentle hands caressed his scalp.

Clint relaxed upon hearing his wife, "He woke up. He seems to be well on the way to a full recovery."

Laura smiled, "That's good. Did you have time to tell him about the plan you guys came up with?"

"I did, he wants to talk it over with Wanda first."

"But it seems like he might say yes?"

Clint nodded but said nothing.

"Then what's wrong?"

"What isn't wrong?" he whispered. "Did you talk to Nat? Did she tell you about what happened?"

"About Dr. Banner?" Laura asked as she moved to sit at his side.

"Yup."

"She did tell me."

"How is she? I feel like the worst best friend in the world, I've been so worried over Pietro and Wanda the last two weeks I barely had time for her."

"She seems ok, but angry. I think you were right actually."

The archer frowned, "Right about what?"

"About saying I was wrong to think about her having Banner," Laura smiled teasingly at her husband's look of confusion. "Oh come on, I didn't see it that day, but now I do and I'm sure you have to have seen it as well and long before me."

"Seen what?"

"Nat and Cap?"

"Oh."

"Yeah. She told me he helped her deal on the first two days and they looked really close when they came to pick me and the kids up. How long has that been going on?"

"A while," Clint said honestly. "The two of them have had a weird chemistry going on ever since the Battle of New York it's pretty intense sometimes. I mean there were missions during which they didn't even have to talk to know what the other was planning. It took me and her ages to get to that point, but her and Cap… They're something else."

Laura smiled, "So are you feeling like a crap best friend because you weren't there or because you're jealous?"

"I'm not jealous. I was honestly worried, besides I thought I was going to have to deal with Cap too. Honestly! He thought it was a good idea to encourage Banner to go after Nat. She doesn't need more baggage on top of her own."

"Well, it seems like you won't have to talk to him now."

Clint huffed at his wife, making her laugh softly, "You're so grouchy."

Clint laughed, "I'm not, just worried."

"You'll get old if you keep worrying."

Clint glared playfully but then went serious, "I keep thinking about how young they are. Not just Pietro and Wanda but Steve and Nat as well and I can't help but worry. They've been through so much, too much."

"At least they have something they can lean on."

"Oh yeah, what's that?"

"You and the rest of the team and me, and the kids."

"Yeah can't forget the kids. Where are they by the way?"

"With Maria, they asked her to see Tony's lab and she couldn't say no."

Clint groaned, "I hope Lila doesn't conn Tony into building her anything."

Laura laughed, "Well, she is your daughter."

Soft laughter echoed from the hall that lead to the elevator and Steve, Nat and Wanda rounded the corner into the living room where they were talking. Clint watched as Wanda's eyes widened slightly in panic at seeing him out of her brother's room, but Steve's touch on her arm calmed her significantly.

"He's fine," the archer said before the teenager had time to ask about her brother and she relaxed further. "He woke up actually, I told him about the offer Nat and Steve were supposed to talk to you about."

"Oh, what did he say?"

"He wouldn't tell us anything definite until he'd talked to you. So I told him, I'd send you his way the moment you guys got back."

Wanda smiled widely and thanked him before leaving for her brother's room.

"So how'd it go?" Clint asked of Natasha and Steve.

"It went ok. She seems inclined to agree to stay with you guys until Pietro is feeling better and then they can both train with us and the new team."

"And how did it go with the people? Did anyone recognize you?"

"Of course they did," Natasha said. "But we were with Captain America, people love him so they didn't say or do anything."

Steve rolled his eyes, "I'm sure they didn't say anything because they find you intimidating."

"That as well," Natasha said with a smile, making them all laugh.

"What about you guys? Are you planning to go straight into training the new team or are you taking a break before that?" Laura asked.

"I'm going to be searching for Banner."

Laura and Clint didn't miss the way Steve's smile dimmed when he heard about Natasha's plans, and Laura regretted asking her question.

"What about you, Cap? Some R&R before beating the new team into shape?" Clint asked.

"No, Sam got some leads on Bucky and we figured we might as well follow through on them. It gives Pietro and Wanda some time to get their heads straight before they start training."

"Oh, when do you guys leave?"

"Tomorrow," Steve said.

Clint frowned because he distinctly remembered his Captain saying he'd be around until the renovations at the farm were complete since he wanted to paint something special in Nate's room.

Natasha frowned too, but said nothing and kept silent even as their Captain excused himself and left the room headed for his. The archer sighed at his two friends and shook his head, "That was surprising. Why are you going to look for Bruce?"

"Tony asked for help. With the way things are, and the governments making a fuss about what happened, the last thing we need is to have Banner out there doing who knows what," Natasha said quietly, "Uhm, I'm going to go see shell-head about starting the search."

Laura and Clint watched as she left, her green eyes a little duller than they'd been when she'd come in laughing with Wanda and Steve. Laura sighed, "I probably shouldn't have asked."

Clint groaned, "It wasn't your fault. They just like to hurt each other, it's like they get a kick out of it."

"You gonna do anything?"

"Nah, they know I'm here for them, and if not here they both know where the farm is."

Laura smiled sadly and hugged her husband's side, "They'll work it out."

"They better."

 **AN: I hope you like my friend's idea. She doesn't write in English so she's having me translate this for her and post it on here. She's a big fan of Pietro and Wanda and hated to see Pietro die in AoU. I'll be posting chapters as they become available although it might take a bit since I have to translate them from Spanish.**


	2. Chapter 3

**Everything belongs to MARVEL, my friend and I have just taken it out for a spin.**

Chapter 3

"Hello brother, how are you feeling?" Wanda asked as soon as she entered Pietro's room.

"I've felt better," Pietro answered honestly.

"You've looked better too."

"Nice to know that's what you choose to remark upon when I'm in recovery."

Wanda giggled softly, which lifted Pietro's concern for her greatly, "So," she said stretching the 'o' sound, "Clint and the others said we might have something to talk about."

"Yeah, what do you think about that?"

"I want to try," Wanda said softly and after some hesitation, "I think we've been on our own long enough."

Pietro smiled sadly at her, knowing how badly she missed their parents and recognizing this would be good for the both of them, "Yeah, well, I'd rather stay at a farm while I get better than here. Something tells me it might be more peaceful."

Wanda laughed, "Famous last words, I've noticed Lila Barton is way too much like her dad and in the small space of time I've known that man, I can tell peaceful is not something that goes with him."

Pietro smiled at her, "It might be an interesting change."

"Yeah."

Wanda fell silent as there was a knock on the door before it started opening.

"Sorry to bother you," Sam said with a smile still standing by the door, "I was sent to ask if you feel well enough to try and have dinner with the rest of us."

"I don't know about well enough, but I'm positively bored with just sitting here, so yeah."

Sam laughed loudly at Pietro's whinging before moving to help him out of the bed.

"I'm going to go ahead and tell everyone that Sleeping Beauty will finally be leaving her tower," Wanda teased.

Pietro glared at her retreating figure without any real heat as he let Sam help him get dressed.

Wanda floated outside, the happiest she'd been since her brother had been shot and moved toward the sound of Clint's voice. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek, "Thank you," she told him softly, making Laura smile broadly as she understood what the young witch was communicating.

"So I see the immediate family is growing a bit more," she said, smile never fading.

"Is that okay?" Wanda asked, uncertain.

"It's perfect."

Wanda smiled brighter and hugged Laura on impulse, when her brain caught up to her actions she tried to pull back, but the older woman held her tighter before letting her go.

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize for hugging me," Laura said.

Wanda smiled even more. She moved away from the two adults when Steve entered the room and went to his side, her smile dimming slightly.

"Why are you sad?"

Steve smiled at her, the sadness evident in his eyes, "I'm not, I'm fine."

Wanda huffed, "You're not, you were before, but now you aren't."

"It's nothing Wanda, or at least it's nothing that can be fixed right now."

Steve hugged Wanda, trying to cheer her up again, "I know what you're trying, it won't work. I just want you to tell me…"

"I know, but now's not the time and there's nothing you can do about it either way."

"Fine," she said with a sigh.

"So," Tony's boisterous voice came from the corridor, "Food's here and we should all go eat before it gets cold."

-Next day-

"You're leaving," Clint said.

Steve turned around and smiled at his teammate and friend, "Yeah. Sam's packed and so am I and well, we're ready to go. Hopefully this time our leads will actually _lead_ us to Bucky."

"Cap are you sure you should be doing this?"

Steve sighed, "I have to, Clint if it were me that was out there Bucky would never stop trying to find me. I owe it to him, back before the serum, and after the death of my mom Bucky was the only family I had left."

"You sure Nat's decision to help Stark find Banner has nothing to do with your sudden need to go back to this quest of yours?"

"Why do you ask if you already know the answer to that?"

Clint shrugged, "Maybe to give you the chance to talk this out and reconsider. You and I both know Nat isn't going to go back with Banner…"

"Do we? She seemed pretty happy with him before."

"Cap, you know why she was with him, the same reason she thought she didn't deserve your friendship at first."

"Everything goes back to the RedRoom doesn't it?"

"You know what they did, and you know what she thinks."

"Yeah, but right now," Steve sighed, "right now I just need a break."

"In that case, you know where to find me if you guys ever need a break."

"Thanks Clint, and I'll see you soon."

Clint and Steve shook hands before the Captain walked out in search of his best friend.

 **To be continued…**

 **AN: Please let us know if you guys like this.**


	3. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to MARVEL, we're just having fun with plot bunnies.**

Chapter 4

Almost two months had gone by since the Captain had said his goodbyes and left on his quest to find Bucky. In that time Pietro and Wanda had settled into life at the farm and the Barton's had never been happier. Laura was still closer and closer to her due date and Clint couldn't be more excited, the only thing dampening his excitement was the as of still unresolved tension between his Captain and Natasha. Said redhead had spent a week at the farm after having finished her business with Stark, moping around because Steve was gone and under near radio silence.

"You know if you glare at that wall any harder, you're going to burn a hole through it," Laura's teasing voice came from the doorway to the hall.

Clint sighed, "I would stop glaring if my two idiotic best friends would just come to their senses."

Laura giggled as she moved to sit next to him, "That'll be the day. Those two are too stubborn for their own good."

"Yeah, while I admire that in them when we have to deal with threats, I hate it at other times, like this one for example."

"Maybe they'll work it out by themselves eventually."

"You're kidding, right? Laura, Nat's pissed that Steve won't contact her; Steve's convinced he has to keep giving her space. You really think they'll work it out?"

"Well, maybe."

"More like no. Anyway, where are the kids?"

"All in their respective rooms and asleep, I checked before coming in here."

"That's something at least, four of the kids in my life follow sound advice."

Laura laughed, "Are you saying Nat and Steve are also our children?"

"Well, if the shoe fits…"

"We have to have a talk with them then, teach them they should listen to their parents more often," she said chuckling and running her hand softly through his sandy blond hair.

"I love you," Clint said, kissing her lips chastely. "And I love this little guy," he said, a hand on her protruding stomach.

"I love you too and I'd love him more if I could find a comfortable position to sleep in."

"I'm sorry, honey."

"Not your fault. Well, not _completely_ your fault."

"Go to sleep."

"Yes, sir."

Clint glared at her without any real heat before he hugged her close to his chest, trying to help her sleep.

-Close to 1 in the morning-

Clint was woken by his cellphone, he glared at the offending device before answering, "What?"

"Is that the way to answer the call of your best friend?"

"Natasha, do you even know what time it is?"

"Maybe."

"Nat, are you drunk?"

"Perhaps," she answered and then giggled.

Clint groaned, of course she was drunk, "Where the hell are you?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know, Nat?" He groaned, disentangling himself and standing from the bed.

"Just that. I was walking through New York and I think I ended up in Brooklyn. Steve doesn't trust me anymore," she said, her tone going sad.

"Nat you know that's not true."

"He hasn't called, Clint. And he left."

"What's close to your location?"

"Don't know, I was thirsty so I went for a drink. But I think I might have had more than one."

"Tell me about it," Clint muttered. "Seriously where are you?"

"A park, I think, but I'm far, far away from the farm so you can't help me," she said with a giggle.

Clint groaned again, hating that she was right, "I know I can't, but I'll find someone who can. Nat, stay on the line while I call Stark."

"Stark's in LA."

Clint swore, "Still, please stay on the line."

"Whatever you say Clint."

The archer ignored her and dialed a number using Laura's phone, "You still there, Nat?"

"Where else would I be?"

"Ok good, give me a moment." He put his phone on mute and waited anxiously for the person he was calling to pick up.

"Barton, is everything ok?"

"At home, yeah. But I've got a situation with Nat. She's drunk and might be at some park in Brooklyn."

"Shit, can Stark get her?"

"That was my first thought but apparently he's taken a trip down to LA. Can you have FRIDAY track her phone and pick her up?"

"Count on it. I'll call you as soon as I've got her."

"Thanks, I owe you."

"Nah, I owe you."

Clint disconnected the call and turned his attention back to the other phone, "Nat, I sent someone to pick you up. In the meantime please _stay_ put and don't get into anymore trouble."

"Yes, dad," she said and he could just imagine her rolling her eyes.

Clint hung up the call, and groaned again wondering not for the first time, why he'd decided to call this crazy bunch of superhumans his friends and family.

 **Hope you guys will like this.**


	4. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Disclaimer: MARVEL and its characters do not belong to me.**

Clint couldn't sleep, he kept waiting for a call or a text that would tell him his best friend was ok and off the streets. He knew how capable Natasha was of protecting herself, but he also knew she was drunk. He groaned quietly, but kept walking down the hallway, looking in on his children. They were all asleep and safe, something he could only hope Natasha was.

Finally after what felt like an eternity, but was really an hour he got the call. "Barton," he answered.

"I've got her."

Clint sighed heavily, "Is she ok?"

"I'd have told you already if that wasn't the case. I'll take her home with me, let you know what happens in the morning. Get some sleep, you need it."

"Tell me about it. Thanks for this."

"It was nothing, you know her safety is all I care about."

He hung up the phone and went back to his bedroom. "Are the kids all ok?" Laura's sleepy voice startled him from his thoughts.

"You're awake."

"Not surprising," she said and gestured to her swollen stomach. "It's difficult to sleep with him. What's wrong?"

"Natasha, she got drunk and was lost in some park."

"Steve was the reason, wasn't he?"

Clint nodded, "Yeah."

"I'm guessing the fact that you're still home means you found someone to help her."

"Yeah, just got the call, she's safe. So bed for you and the little one."

~ BREAK ~

"Nah, I owe you," he said as he hung up the phone and grabbed a t-shirt.

He grabbed his keys and pulled on a leather jacket before getting on his bike and making his way to Brooklyn. He thanked his lucky stars that Tony had given all of them access to FRIDAY, if not this would be a whole of a lot more difficult. It took him a bit to get to the park where Natasha was, but he thankfully made it before she went elsewhere.

He sighed once he finally saw her sitting on the swings, "Natasha."

She turned, "What are you doing here?"

"Clint called."

"He shouldn't have."

"He should have. This is my fault."

Natasha groaned, "It's not. I should go."

"Go where? Natasha, you're not going anywhere in the state that you are in."

"Oh yeah, and how are you going to stop me?"

"Nat, I'm not about to let you leave."

He moved toward her and she cursed, which Steve ignored. He grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder.

"Steve, what the hell? Let me down!"

"You can keep hitting me all you want, Nat, but I'm not setting you down."

"Steve," she said and pounded her fists on his back again.

He ignored her, thankful for the serum which kept him from feeling her blows. She was also drunk, which helped. Her reflexes were muted and she wasn't hitting him as hard as he knew she could. He fished his phone and made a quick call to Clint while she was still quiet.

"I can't believe Clint called you."

"Who else was he going to call, Nat?" He asked before plopping her down on the Harley. "Please don't try and jump off or anything like that."

"I make no promises."

"You know if it weren't for the fact I managed to manhandle you and live to tell the tale, I'd say you're not drunk."

"I'm not as drunk as when I called Clint and I shouldn't have called him. You know alcohol doesn't affect me for long."

"I know. I'm still taking you back with me."

"You can drop me off at the Tower."

"No, Nat, we need to talk and we've been avoiding it too long."

"Steve…"

"Nat we're doing this and you're coming home with me and that's it."

"Fine," she grumbled and tightened her arms around his waist.

AN: **To be continued. Also we feel terrible for how long this update took, but our university went on strike and we're now trying to makeup the time we lost. Hope you guys enjoy.**


	5. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: The characters still are the property of MARVEL and Disney.**

Natasha jumped from the back of the bike as soon as Steve stopped it next to his New York apartment. She definitely wasn't happy with him and Steve could tell. He opened the door and she entered quickly.

"Do you want anything to drink?"

"No, I just want to get this over with so I can go."

"Natasha," he said softly, "I really don't want to fight with you. I just want us to talk."

"I think we should've talked before you up and left with Sam."

"I realize that and I'm sorry, but I was angry."

"And why were you angry? Because I agreed to help Tony locate Banner?"

"No, Nat?"

"Then why?"

"Because I was jealous," he shouted. "I was jealous, ok? At first, when I came back and saw you flirting with him, I figured I'd lost my chance, and then he hurt you. And I wasn't happy about you getting hurt, but I figured maybe I'd get a second chance with you. But then despite everything he did, you decided to help Tony find Banner!"

"Steve," she scoffed, "that makes no sense. I agreed to help Stark find Banner, I didn't agree to get back with Bruce."

"And I was supposed to know that how? You were staring at walls, Nat. You barely spoke to me after Sokovia went down. It wasn't until we went out to the farm to get Laura that you actually started acting normal again."

Natasha shook her head and muttered something in Russian that Steve didn't quite catch, but thought sounded something like idiot, "Steve, I wasn't talking because I was busy. Busy admitting to myself that Clint had been right all along. He was right when he said that Banner wasn't who I wanted. When that rock was about to drop and I thought we were going to die, the only thing that comforted me was that at least we were together again. You think I didn't realize you started avoiding me as soon as you got back?"

"I wasn't avoiding you, Nat," he said as he moved close and grabbed her hand. "I was trying to give you space without pressuring you. I know what the RedRoom did and how you feel about it, you told me that when I finally broke through the ice wall you were trying to put up back when we first started working together, you told me you'd kept me at arm's length because you thought you didn't deserve my friendship because of the red on your ledger. I figured it was more of those thoughts, but then that party…"

"Steve, that makes no sense."

"It made sense at the time, Nat. I didn't want to pressure you…"

"You pressuring me, not giving up, was what made us friends in the first place. I know it's not easy, _I'm_ not easy, but you… I believed you when you said I was more than my ledger, but then you left and you didn't ask me to go with you."

"I didn't know you wanted me to ask you that."

Natasha laughed softly, "I didn't know it at the time either, but those months… I kept wishing you'd have asked."

"So I'm an idiot."

"Clint would argue that we both are."

"There is truth to that."

"So now what?"

"Now? Now I ask you what I should have asked back at that graveyard. Would you come with me, Nat? I love you and if I have to, I'll spend all my life convincing you that you're worthy of that love. So come with me."

Natasha bit her lip, but smiled and hugged him, "Ok. And for the record, I was helping Tony because he needs his science bro back. Also," she said quietly, "I love you too."

Steve smiled and kissed her softly, enjoying the feel of her in his arms.

"I missed you," she admitted when they parted.

"I missed you too, and I'm sorry for leaving the way I did."

He kissed her again, a little harder this time and when they broke away they were both breathing harder.

"You can sleep in my bedroom," he told her quietly, knowing without her having to say it that she was tired.

"And where are you supposed to sleep?"

"I'll take the couch," he said with a shrug.

"No way. A senior citizen like you should be sleeping on a comfortable surface," she teased. "Come on," she said and tugged him toward the bedroom, "we're old enough to sleep on the same bed together."

He let her pull him to the bedroom all the while reflecting on how much happier he was now that everything between them was ok.

 **AN: Sorry about how long this took, but we were in the middle of finals. Also hopefully this made sense but we aren't sure that it does.**


End file.
